Elli Winter
Elli Winter is the Last Generation Traveler from Quillan who took over after the defection of Nevva Winter. At first, when Press Tilton approached her in a mission for Mr. Pop, she declined the offer to become a traveler. Press told her everything, but she persuaded him to use Nevva Winter instead. Later on, Nevva betrayed the travelers and sided with Saint Dane, and Elli Winter assumed the role of the traveler of Quillan. Elli is an elderly, gray-haired woman. She assisted Bobby on the territories of Quillan and Third Earth. Life Elli Winter was an average Quillan citizen, with the sole exception that she worked in close proximity to the trustees. Around twenty years before the turning point of Quillan, she gave birth to a girl named Nevva. As the years passed, the child turned out to be very bright, so Elli and her spouse decided to send the child to school. As the years passed, school became more and more expensive, so Elli and her husband had to work longer and longer hours to keep Nevva in school. Eventually, the costs became too great, and Elli's spouse had to bet on the games. Eventually, he lost, and was sent to the Tarz. Elli was stricken with grief. Abilities Traveler Powers #Quick healing: Travelers are known to heal quickly, not immediately, but quickly. #When travelers are together they can do almost anything, at Solara's expense. #Flume Usage: Elli, like all the travelers, has the ability to use the flumes without damaging them. During the events of The Soldiers of Halla, Bobby and his fellow travelers gain Saint Dane's abilities of transformation and self-resurrection, as well as the ability to travel without using the flumes, every time they do this, Solara's energy depletes Traveler Activity Elli was informed of her Traveler duties by Press after her husband died, though she would not accept them. Press told her of her destiny as a traveler, but in fear, she declined to take the position. Press could not force her, but he asked to keep her traveler ring; Nevva was subsequently assigned her task as a traveler. Elli decided to hide away afterwards with The Revival, and eventually became one of the guardians of Mr. Pop. Role in the Series The Quillan Games In the The Quillan Games, Elli Winter is first seen in the warehouse that held Mr. Pop. During Bobby's visit, she says hello to him, and gives him a good luck gift. Elli is next seen after the destruction of Mr. Pop, where she tells Bobby that she is ready to become a Traveler. Raven Rise She appears at the end of Raven Rise along with all the other travelers. The Soldiers of Halla Elli appears frequently throughout the book, she is first seen in the beginning, along with all the other travelers, at the point where Raven Rise ended. Bobby, Spader, Loor, and Saangi find her on Zadaa caring for sick Batu tribesmen. She then explains the fate of many of the exiles her and the other Travelers have been searching for. Relatives *Nevva Winter *Marvek Winter Category:Travelers Category:Characters Category:The Quillan Games characters Category:Quillan inhabitants Category:Raven Rise characters Category:The Soldiers of Halla characters